Display as a friendly interface for human information exchange, can accurately, intuitively and clearly output information. When the display screen is sold as an electronic product, the image quality of the display screen becomes an important deciding factor for the consumers to purchase. The image quality is determined by the relevant parameters such as brightness, color cast, sharpness and the like. Therefore, evaluating display screen image quality is an important part of display screen development and design. As the display of information directly through the human eye observation, for different environments and uses, the evaluation criteria are different. In recent years, with the rapid increase in the number and diversity of various display technologies, people have become increasingly demanding on the display image quality.
In the prior art, the color gamut matching method is usually used to map the color gamut of the source color gamut to the target color gamut to reduce the difference between the color gamut of the source color gamut and the target color gamut so as to realize high fidelity reproduction of the color gamut. However, in the long-term research and development process, the inventor of the present application found that the color points outside the target color gamut in the prior art are easily mapped to the target color gamut boundary, resulting in a loss of detail levels of the image after the mapping, blurring the image and causing a halo noise phenomenon.